


You're never going to be alone

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, soft lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Kya knows that Lin has pretty much adopted Bolin and Mako. What she doesn't realize is that Lin has adopted Asami too and maybe Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	You're never going to be alone

They’d been together for two weeks when Kya realized that she had inherited three children through Lin. She’d always known that the boys, Bolin and Mako were close to Lin, that Lin would always have their backs. She just didn’t realize how close. Her heart was warmed when she stumbled upon both boys, clearly unwell at Lin’s apartment, with Lin making them soup.

_Have to make sure my best cops eat_

Kya had soon realized that Lin’s spare bedrooms weren’t really spare bedrooms. The boys stayed in one and well, Lin’s adopted daughter in the other. Though, she supposes that she’s Kya’s adopted daughter also. Maybe she always had been, even before Lin.

She’d always been close to Asami. She had comforted her the best she could when she was realizing her sexuality and her feelings for Korra and she was more than happy to support both of them when they had told her they’d finally got together.

She had been surprised when Lin had admitted she spent time with Asami. They’d certainly gotten off on the wrong foot, to begin with. Kya had never really seen them interact in a way that would lead others to believe they were close friends.

Then again, this was Lin, Lin was private. Very private.

They were on the sofa together, Linny (the traitor) was sat on Lin’s lap as Lin stroked her. Kya was leaning into Lin as they listened to Kya’s favorite soap. The chickens' Kya had insisted on buying could be heard clucking away outside.

Since they’d finally gotten together after it came out Kya was damaging the cottage on purpose, Lin had spent most of her time at the cottage, preferring it to her apartment in the city. The only time she’d been at home is when Mako and Bolin had been sick.

Kya had a feeling that the spare rooms of the cottage would eventually be used by them but they hadn’t told anyone they were together yet. They were enjoying making up for lost time without Tenzin almost having a heart attack every time they kissed.

Kya was just about to suggest tea when the door went. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought about who it could be. Bumi was currently in the Fire Nation visiting Izumi, it was past seven so Tenzin would no doubt be settling down on the island, it could be the boys she supposed as Lin had told them they may find her here.

She sighed and stood up, grumbling about late-night visitors as Lin remarked that if she considered half seven late night, she really was getting old, causing her to flip Lin off. She couldn’t help but smile as she heard Lin’s laughter behind her.

She opened the door and found a tired-looking Asami Sato stood in front of her. Dark rings around her eyes and a frown on her face. Her hair a mess and her usual put-together outfit was replaced by black sweat pants, a black t-shirt stained with old oil, and her usual jacket, left open.

“Asami?” Kya said softly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m..” The younger woman trailed off. “I shouldn’t have come, I’m sorry.”

Kya stops her as she turns to leave and ushers her into the living room where Lin is still sat with Linny lovingly purring on her lap. She looks up as Kya enters with an exhausted Asami, a concerned look replacing the content one that had settled on her face. Kya sits Asami down next to Lin and perches on the arm of the sofa.

“Asami?” Lin placed her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder. “What’s happened, has someone hurt you?”

Asami shook her head and looked down at the small tortoiseshell cat that was looking up at her from Lin’s lap. She smiled and offered out her hand, Linny sniffed at her suspiciously before making a small noise and brushing up against the inventor’s hand trying to get her to stroke her. Asami laughed and began to scratch the cat’s head. 

“I didn’t realize you had a cat.” Asami smiled up at Lin who rolled her eyes.

“I don’t, Linny is Kya’s cat.” Lin immediately regretted the slip of the cat’s name as Asami smirked.

“Kya named her cat after you, Kya you named the cat after Lin?” Asami turned to the woman who was sat on the sofa arm unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin.

“I did, she reminds me so much of Lin, don’t you baby.” Kya leaned across Asami as she began to scratch a now loudly purring Linny under her chin. “See.”

“Kya!” Lin said gruffly as Asami’s eyes lit up.

“Kya’s the woman you’ve been seeing.” Asami stated as it all came together in her head. “The woman you brought the moon peaches for on our last catch-up.”

“Yes.” Lin said plainly as she looked at Kya as she beamed at her. “Kya is the woman I’ve been talking about.”

“You’ve been talking about me.” Kya squealed as she lunged over Asami, causing Linny to hop off the sofa as Kya landed in Lin’s lap, sprawled over her partner and Asami. “You are adorable, Lin Beifong.”

“You are annoying, Kya.” Lin replied as Kya pouted up at her. “Also, I’m not adorable.”

“You’re so mean to me and all I ever do is love you.” The water bender made no effort to move and just settled in laying across both women’s laps as Lin rolled her eyes.

“You guys are cute.” Asami smiled at them, a smile that grew as Lin blushed. “You seem so happy.”

“We are.” Lin placed a hand on Kya’s shoulder looking down at her briefly. “But you’re not here to talk about us, tell me what happened kid.”

Asami shuffled away and began to play with the flowing fabric of Kya’s dress that was now splayed over her lap. It was a habit she had picked up when she was small. She would always do this to the bottom of her mother’s dresses when she felt nervous. She would rub the fabric between her fingers as a way to center herself. When her mother passed, she had taken a pair of scissors to one of her mother's remaining dresses, she still carried a piece of fabric around with her. A way to remember her mother would always be here.

A way to remember she can always center herself, even when she was struggling.

“I can’t sleep.” Asami admitted. “When I do, it's about my dad about when he died, I know I’m keeping Korra up, I know she’s worried and I know that I keep snapping at her but I just…”

Asami began to tear up and Kya moved quickly squeezing next to Asami and Lin, wrapping her arms around her tightly. The woman began to sob in her arms and Kya began to comfort her, holding her and rubbing her back. Awaiting on Asami calming down.

Lin got up and moved to the other side of the sofa, placing a hand on Asami’s shoulders as they squeezed onto the two-seater together.

“I just want to sleep.” Asami sobbed into Kya’s shoulder. “I just want to sleep and not dream of him dying, I want to be able to remember him without thinking about all the horrible things he did, he was all I had left after my mother, he was all I had left.”

“Oh Asami.” Lin said tenderly as began to rub the woman’s back. “It’s okay, its going to be okay.”

“How is it, nothing will change what he did!” Asami broke away from Kya and turned to Lin anger on his face. “He could have killed us, could have killed Korra, how can it be okay, how can she love someone whose father wanted to rid the world of benders.”

“Because you are not your father nor his mistakes, Asami Sato.” Lin touched Asami’s face softly. “I am not Toph’s mistakes, I am not her, I may be similar but I’m not her, you are your father’s daughter but it doesn’t make you Hiroshi, you set your own path Asami and your father loved you, he was misguided but he always loved you.”

“I know.” Asami leaned into Lin’s palm before Lin pulled her into a hug. “I know he loved me, I was so mad at him, I wish I would have told him more.”

“He knew you did.” The police chief held Asami close. “Hiroshi knew you loved him, just as even though it's difficult at times Toph knows I love her, Aang knew Kya loved him even though they had their difficulties, relationships are hard, people aren’t perfect but we love them anyway.”

The chief held Asami for a while as Kya watched in awe of Lin. She’d seen Lin look after the boys when they were sick, she’d seen her make sure they ate and showered and looked after themselves but she’d never seen Lin like this with anyone else but herself and maybe Suyin when she was younger.

“You can stay here tonight.” Lin broke away and smiled at the young woman. “I’m going to call Korra though and invite her too, I’m not having the avatar destroying the city trying to find you.”

Kya watched as Lin got up and walked towards the phone, she shuffled down the sofa and put her hand on Asami’s leg. She chuckled as she heard Lin practically yell at Korra to calm down. Though Lin would never admit it, Kya knew that if this was them, she would very much be the same as Korra, desperate to find Kya and look after her.

“You love her?” Asami asks quietly as Kya’s smile widens at her question.

“More than anything and for years and years, though I would have told you two weeks ago that it was just a crush.” The water bender watches as Lin comes back grumbling about Korra carrying a teapot with three cups balanced in one hand. “I find everyday I find more and more to love her for.”

“Are you talking about the cat again?” Lin rolls her eyes as she sits on the armchair next to the sofa, giving the two women their space and Kya snorts as Linny hops into Lin’s lap once more.

“You mean that cat I bought for me that clearly loves you more.” She sighed as Lin grinned and began scratching under Linny’s chin.

“She has good taste.” Lin shrugs as she strokes the cat.

“Asami asked if I loved you.” Kya says softly as Lin looks up surprised, cheeks painted red. “That was my reply.”

“Oh.” Lin was flushed as she looked down at the cat. “I love you too, of course.”

“Of course.” Kya said amused as she looked at Asami who was smiling.

“Loved you for thirty years, probably more.” Lin shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ll love you for thirty more.”

Kya gaped at Lin and Asami just let out a chuckle at the pair.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lin?” Kya narrowed her eyes in fake suspicion.

“Keep spending my time with a hippy, it’s rubbing off on me.” Lin dodged the small amount of tea that Kya tried to throw at her. “Don’t bend tea, how many times do I have to tell you!”

“Too many.” Kya grumbled as Asami laughed, the moment was interrupted by banging on the front door.

Kya got up and opened the door, Korra ran in like a hurricane diving on the sofa and grabbing Asami into a hug. The older woman shut the door and walked into the living room, sitting on the arm of the armchair that Lin had settled in. Lin moved Linny off her lap and grabbed Kya pulling her into it instead.

Kya smiled and turned to Lin, who was looking up at her. Lin’s feelings were for once, written all over her face. Kya could see the love that Lin held for her in her eyes and in the soft smile that had settled on her face.

“I was so worried!” Korra exclaimed as she held Asami in her arms. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, I’m sorry for getting upset this morning.”

“Korra, I snapped at you, I should be apologizing, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to sleep, I keep, my dreams are of my dad.” Asami admitted and Korra seemed to hold her tighter.

“That’s okay, I know you’ve been struggling, you talk in your sleep.” Korra leaned back and smiled as Asami gasped.

“You never told me that!” Asami blushed as Korra grinned at her.

“I didn’t want to embarrass you, especially when you had those dreams.” Korra wiggled her eyebrows and Asami blushed further.

“I’ve made us all Katara’s special tea for when you can’t sleep.” Lin said and Korra turned, her eyes growing wide at the picture of Master Kya in Chief Beifong’s lap, the Chief’s arms around her as Kya played with Lin’s hair.

“I didn’t know mom taught you how to make the special tea, you’ve been holding out on me Beifong!” Kya teased and kissed her cheek.

“After Su, she taught me how to make it as I had trouble sleeping.” Lin shrugged. “Plus, if I admit I know how to do things, then I have to do them and I already have to put up with you breaking things just because you want me to fix them.”

“Why would you want Lin to fix them?” Korra asked in confusion as Asami tried to hold her laughter.

“Why do you like to watch Asami build things or fix things?” Kya asked as Lin began to blush.

“Because I like…” Korra trailed off and began to match Lin’s blush. “You and Lin?”

“Me and Lin.” Kya smiled, as she looked at the younger couple. “We should order some food, I’m hungry!”

“We had dinner two hours ago Kya.” Lin groaned as she leaned her head back on the armchair.

“I’m hungry.” Kya began to kiss Lin’s face and then settled for her neck before moving her lips to Lin’s ear. “Not just for food.”

“Kya.” Lin blushed but couldn’t hide her smile. “Not in front of the kids.”

“You mean your kids!” Kya yelled as she hopped off Lin’s lap and went to find some food menus.

“If they’re mine, they’re yours too.” Lin retorted, clearing her throat as she noticed Korra and Asami smirking at her.

“We’re your kids huh?” Korra teased as Lin just rolled her eyes adjusting as Kya hopped back into her lap with a takeout menu.

“Don’t forget your brothers.” Kya sang as she flipped open the menu. “Ooo steamed buns.”

“Mako and Bolin?” Asami asked as Lin refused to look at any of them.

“Of course.” The water bender kissed Lin’s cheek. “My wife is the best mom.”

“She is.” Asami said softly as Lin’s eyes flicked to her, surprise evident in them. “You’re a pretty good one too, Kya.”

Kya stopped reading the menu as the room grew silent as both women stared at Asami. The water bender watched as Lin moved her off her lap and went over to Asami, she hugged the girl suddenly, surprising both Kya and Korra.

“You’re a good daughter too, kid, you both are.” Lin grabbed Korra into the hug and Kya squealed bounding over to them and throwing her arms around the three.

“The best!” Kya laughed as they all fell backward as the sofa tipped over.

“Kya!” Lin yelled but couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

Kya couldn’t be happier with her love, their cat, their daughters, and even their sons, even if they weren’t there right now.


End file.
